


I'm a celebrity get me outta here

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad date, F/M, M/M, Oops, Rubbish wingman Isabelle, Touching, Week 9 Ficlet Instrument Challenge, or is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: Jace is stuck on a date from hell and instead of rescuing him, Isabelle just smiles at him and waves. Surely someone can help him?





	I'm a celebrity get me outta here

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Jace sent another glare over to Izzy as his date droned on and on. Usually he would have no qualms about telling her to beat it, but this was Alec’s friend’s daughter and, well, Alec had warned him. But she was hot! And he was a sucker for, well, boobs. Boobs in low cut tops.

It wouldn’t be so bad if Izzy actually responded to his silent pleas for help, in fact she was actually smirking at him. He paused, staring at her in surprise and felt his jaw drop when she waved cheekily and deliberately turned her back on him.

‘I know right? Even I couldn’t believe that they had the cheek to ask me to wait in line! I mean, do they know who I am?’ His date, whose name was long since forgotten, was saying.

Jace stared at her. Alec’s friendship be damned, he wasn’t suffering through another moment of this.

He opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of her when he was suddenly spluttering as he was drenched in cold… he licked his lips. Was that beer? Had someone dropped their drink over him?

‘Oh, I am so sorry!’ A smooth and amused voice said as a napkin was dabbed rather roughly over his face obscuring his view. But there was something awfully familiar about that voice and its amused tone. ‘Someone bumped into me as I was passing you and spilled my drink.’

‘Spilled?’ Jace asked stunned as he glared up into Meliorn’s smirking face.

‘Of course, it was an accident.’ Meliorn smiled as more napkins appeared and he patted down Jace’s chest as well.

‘Urgh, Seelie’s.’ The girl grumped. 

Jace shot her a glare but almost choked when he swore he felt Meliorn’s finger rub a circle around his nipple through his now soaking shirt.

His gaze shot back to Meliorn but he was calmly attempting to aid Jace in his clean-up, even though Jace himself wasn’t actually doing anything, but he wasn’t acting as if he had just felt Jace up anyway.

‘Uhm, thanks Meliorn. I can take it from here.’ Jace said, feeling his pants tighten perceptibly from Meliorn’s efforts. He would never hear the end of it if the Seelie found out how he affected him.

‘Wait, you know the Seelie’s name?’ His date asked as she stared at him in horror. ‘You fraternise with these creatures?’

She stood up and left.

Jace absently realised that she’d left him with the bill. Spoilt brat. He’d be telling Alec all about her disdain of downworlders. Mark his words.

‘Hmm, well, we should see about getting you out of these wet, sticky pants.’ Meliorn murmured seductively with a knowing smile.

Jace gaped, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as Meliorn gently patted and then stroked the napkin down the front of his trousers.

He cleared his throat and stood up abruptly, grabbing Meliorn’s hand and towing him from the bar ignoring Izzy’s parting shout, “No glove no love!”


End file.
